The goal under this K07 Career Award is to become an expert molecular and genetic epidemiologist, with a special focus on colorectal cancer. This goal will be accomplished by training in three interlocking areas. First, an understanding of the laboratory techniques used in genetic epidemiology studies, the underlying molecular pathology of colorectal cancer, and the clinical relevance of genetic epidemiology research will be gained through a series of independent studies, hands-on laboratory training, and attendance at appropriate seminars and conferences. Second, the epidemiology of colorectal cancer will be explored by analyzing data and specimens obtained from human subjects obtained through NCI-funded study and by correlating molecular pathologic markers with epidemiologic exposures and colorectal cancer risk. Third, the association between dietary folate intake, genetic polymorphism, and tumor methylation will be investigated in the human subjects just mentioned. Together, the training in these three areas will provide the skills and experience necessary for an independent career as a molecular and genetic epidemiologist interested in colorectal cancer.